


A Day to Relax

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Romance, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: A day to relax with your boyfriend was great.Too bad sometimes he couldn't keep his mouth shut.





	A Day to Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

With the stress of exams finally over, you were more than happy to agree to your boyfriend's ideas of relaxing at home. You were exhausted, mentally and physically, and wanted nothing more than to just curl up in bed, watch some movies, and dote on your ~~cat~~ boyfriend.   
  
And here you are being a lap pillow while lounging on the sofa as you thread your fingers through Tendou's hair. The slightly damp, but silky locks of red hair were soft, much softer than you'd ever have expected. It helped that this was one of the few times where the loud and eccentric red head's hair was not like an explosion of chemicals, spray, and wax. You giggled as he made yet another content noise. _Almost like a cat._  
  
"This is nice [F/N]." His tone was filled with content and he enjoyed the way your fingers ran through his hair, gently untangling any knots. But he also enjoyed how you lingered at certain spots to massage his scalp, eliciting small content noises. You feel him shift as he wraps his arms around your waist, nuzzling his nose into your stomach and he mutters, "I can live like this forever."  
  
You giggled and he laughs, "You're so cute [F/N]." His dark red orbs met yours and his grin turns into a smirk when he notices your breath hitch. In a huff, you push him of the couch, standing up to avoid the merciless teasing you know that was going to happen.  
  
"Olololo? Is my precious [F/N]-chan **flustered**?" he teased. He notices you visibly stiffen and he tries his best to hold in his laughter, but upon getting hit in the face by a pillow, the middle blocker's laughter fills the room. Upon finally seeing you pouting, your face flushed pink, and your arms crossed, Tendou pushes back his hair that slightly covered his vision and he smiled, "Don't be like that babe."  
  
"Shut up Satori."  
  
You see him jolt slightly at your lack of endearment and he wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you towards him. His forehead is gently pressed against yours as he initiates an eskimo kiss, "Sorry [F/N], you know I just love knowing that all those cute and adorable expressions you make are only for me."  
  
His lips meet yours and he pulls you back to the couch, this time you were resting atop of him, with his fingers threading through your hair as you listened to his heart beat.  
  
"All I want is for you to look only at me," he drawls and he pulls you closer, so he can see your face. The slight flush of pink ever present on your cheeks, and the twinkling in your eyes make him smile widely. He grips you in an even tighter hug and his heart beat picks up its pace once he feels you wrapping your arms around him, nuzzling your face into the junction between his neck and shoulder.  
  
"[F/N], I-" he shuts up immediately as soon as he feels your lips lingering over his skin, and he mutters, "God damn [F/N], you-" He stops yet again when he feels you gently nip his ear and he almost pulls back.   
  
"Babe!"  
  
You giggle, and he can't help but turn his pout into a smile as he joins in on your laughter. He leans forward, his lips capturing yours again. He pulls away with a content sigh and he smiles, "I'm so glad you came over today."  
  
"I would hope you would be," you laughed as you let him flip your positions so you were now between him and the couch. He gently drapes himself over you like a heavy blanket, his arms still wrapped tightly around you and his head resting against your stomach again. You lazily began threading your fingers through his hair again and he mumbles against your stomach, "This feels **so**  good."  
  
You laugh at the feeling of hot air against your stomach. Despite the thin tank top that separated the bare skin from him, you can feel it all, and you swear you can feel him smirk and he looks up at you, "But, do **you** feel good [F/N]?"  
  
You looked at him, slightly confused. You merely blinked at him several times before realization hit you and you opened your mouth, seemingly ready for a reply, but the smirk on his lips make you lose your voice and he drawls, "Should I make you feel good too?

**Author's Note:**

> ROFL. Sorry Mikittykun I think I got carried away near the end. xD 
> 
> ANYWAYS, HERE YA GO.
> 
> Thank you for being the supporting friend you are, always being there as an inspiration and a role model. I look up to you a lot, and you're so sweet and kind to your friends. I love you~<3


End file.
